By The Light In Your Eyes
by ipreferwestside
Summary: It's silly, and he's only come in a few times, but she finds herself looking forward to Tuesdays. To his easy smile, his bright blue eyes with their ever-present sparkle. A two-shot meeting AU. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**By The Light In Your Eyes  
Chapter One**

 _My whole heart_  
 _Will be yours forever_  
 _This is a beautiful start_  
 _To a lifelong love letter_

 _I Choose You_ \- Sara Bareilles

* * *

He always comes in on Tuesdays.

She first interacts with him as she's leaving for a quick lunch. He's coming in as she's going out, and he smiles and holds the door open for her.

He has a nice smile.

So the next Tuesday she takes lunch earlier, so she's back when he arrives, and he flashes that same smile when she greets him. He wanders around the store for a good hour—not that she's clock-watching, but she likes to keep an eye on her customers. At least, that's what she tells herself.

"Do you know when the next Patterson comes out?" he asks as she hands him his change from his small purchase.

She answers without needing to look at the calendar. She owns a mystery bookstore. Knowing when the next Patterson comes out is part of her job description. "Next Tuesday," she answers, and he returns her smile.

"Thanks." He takes his bag from the counter but lingers. "Do you, uh, reserve copies? So I can make sure to get one."

She reaches for her notepad. "Of course. Can I get your name and number?"

"Rick. Rick Rodgers." He gives her his number too, then hesitates. "I'll be in though, so you don't have to call. Unless you want to, of course."

"I can hold it however long you need me to." She shouldn't, her reserve policy is one week except for special circumstances, but he's cute. He's cute, and he's blushing, and he seems nice, so she'll make an exception.

His grin is contagious. "Thanks, um…"

"Kate."

"Kate." He nods. "Thanks, Kate. Have a good day."

"You too."

She tries not to stare after him when he leaves.

She fails.

* * *

She has to force herself to stay open the next week.

She's coughing, and barely able to breathe, and she almost closes shop early, but she doesn't.

Because she wants to see him.

It's silly, and he's only come in a few times, but she finds herself looking forward to Tuesdays. To his easy smile, his bright blue eyes with their ever-present sparkle.

She's helping another customer when he comes in, so she smiles a silent greeting when he walks by. She's noticed a pattern; he starts at the new releases, then moves to clearance, then finally the stacks. And he always buys at least one book.

"Find what you were looking for?" she asks through sniffles.

"Yeah, thank you." He studies her for a moment, brows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

She manages a smile. "Just a little under the weather, thank you for as-" She's interrupted by a coughing fit, and she turns from him for a drink of water. She turns back to him when she's back under control, sees the concern across his face. "I'm okay. Nothing some rest can't fix. Oh, I almost forgot." She hands him his reserved Patterson. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but the reviews are good."

He gives her a smile. "Thanks. Can I get you anything?" he asks after he pays, nodding his head towards the café in the back of the store. At her raised eyebrow, he fidgets. "I mean, to help with the cold."

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist. I'll be right back." He slides his bag to the side of the counter. "What would you like?"

She sighs, but judging by the determination on his face, she won't win the argument. "Um, just tea?" She reaches under the counter for her purse, but he waves her off.

"No, I got it." He's back in a few minutes, tea in hand, and sets it in front of her. "Forgive me if I'm out of line, but do you not have someone who could watch the store? So you can go home and rest?"

She shrugs. "Not today. My help couldn't come in, so I'd have to close. Oh, excuse me," she has to interrupt herself, and turns to sneeze into her arm. She feels her cheeks flush as she looks back at him. "Sorry."

"Bless you." He takes a sip of his own drink. "Well, hopefully someone can come in tomorrow? So you can take the day off? To feel better, of course."

"Maybe. I'll be okay."

He just stares at her for a few moments before he glances at the clock. "Oh, I have to go. Thanks for the books, Kate."

She lifts her cup. "Thanks for the tea."

"Any time," he answers with a smile.

* * *

He doesn't come in the next week.

It's a busy day, but she still catches herself glancing at the door every time it opens, hoping she'll see him step through. And every time it's someone else, not him, she tries to ignore the disappointment that flares in her gut.

She knows she's being silly. Even if he'd be interested, if he isn't married or gay or a serial killer, she's being silly.

She tries not to think about him all week, to wonder what kept him from coming in. He has a life, she keeps telling herself. _He has a whole life outside of the hour he spends in the store._

But still, she thinks about him. Constantly.

So the next week, despite her best efforts, she looks at the door whenever it opens, hoping she'll see him come in. And finally, at his regular early afternoon time, he does.

She hears him before she sees him; a customer is just leaving when she hears "No, after you," in his familiar baritone. She can't stop the smile that overtakes her face, blooming from her gut, when her eyes meet his. "Hi," she calls out, surprised when he saunters to her instead of going to the books, as he usually does.

He leans a hip against the counter and grins. "Hey. You're here." His words are punctuated with a wince, and she barely suppresses a giggle.

"Well, I'm the owner," she points out, mirroring his pose. "If I'm not here, I'm paying someone else to be. So, here I am."

 _Oh jeez, that was awful._

Rick chuckles, a low, melodious sound that seems to fill the whole store. "Well, you're not here _all_ the time, right? I seem to remember you saying you have Tuesday help?" He glances around. "Not here again?"

"Well, my Tuesday help is my cousin. And she's a student, so her hours vary based on when she can come in. Excuse me." She turns to a customer who's just approached the counter, and rings her up. "Thanks for coming in, have a great day."

Rick disappears when she's helping the other customer, and when she's done she steps out from behind the counter to adjust the books on the clearance table. She figures he's browsing, but after a few minutes she hears someone approach, and she looks up to see him with two cups in his hands. He hands her one with a grin. "Vanilla latte, two pumps vanilla, skim milk," he announces.

Kate raises an eyebrow. "How did you-"

"Barista told me. It's amazing what a smile and a little charm can get you."

Kate chuckles. "Yeah, I'll say." She fidgets, thumbnail playing with the edge of a book. "Missed you last week," she finally admits, cheeks flushing. When she looks back up she sees him just staring at her, lips quirked in a smile.

"Oh?" he teases, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't get you sick." She tries not to notice that he's not wearing a ring. _Not married._

He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "No, I was out of town, chaperoning my daughter's class trip."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, Alexis." His grin lights up his face. "She's eight, and I can get time off fairly easily, so I go on field trips with her whenever I can."

Kate hesitates for a moment, then sips her coffee, trying to act casual. "Her mom must work?"

Rick chuckles, but there's no humor, just a low noise in the back of his throat. "You could say that," he mutters before shrugging. "She lives in LA. We're divorced."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Her fingers twitch with a sudden desire to reach out and squeeze his hand, but she resists. "So, um, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer." He flushes. "Well, I was. It's been awhile since I've published anything."

"Anything I might have read?" She racks her brain, trying to figure out if she's heard his name before or seen his face on a book jacket. Although she owns a mystery bookstore, she prides herself on her knowledge of literature in general. She would have recognized him weeks ago, she's sure of it.

He shifts his weight from one foot to another. "Maybe? _Hell Hath No Fury_? It was, ah, probably not the best idea for a debut book," he admits, his head dropping in embarrassment. "Angry Wiccans out for blood did not attract a lot of readers, believe it or not."

Kate chuckles. She's not aware of this book, but she's curious. "I can't say that I've read that, no." She's about to ask what he does if he doesn't write anymore, but he speaks again before she can.

"So, what about you? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"What spare time?" she jokes. She spots a customer heading towards the counter, and makes her way back. "Find everything you need?"

Rick lingers at the clearance table and thumbs through a book while she rings up the customer. "If I may be so bold," he says when the customer leaves, "may I buy you coffee sometime?"

Kate lifts an eyebrow and reaches for her half-finished latte. "You already have," she teases, tilting it in his direction, "or have you forgotten?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Rick chuckles and shakes his head. "I mean, at an actual coffee shop. Where we can talk without interruptions. You know, get to know each other."

She considers him for a long moment. It's been awhile since she's been asked out by someone she's been even remotely interested in; she gets flirted with at least weekly, but always by men who are flat out leering at her. But Rick seems nervous, like he'll be crushed if she says no.

There's no doubt in her mind that she likes him, and he obviously likes her. She wants to get to know him, to learn more about his daughter, what he does for a living if he's not a full-time writer.

"Why, Rick? Are you asking me out on a date?"

Rick smiles. "Depends on what you say."

 _Oh, cheeky._ "In that case, I'm free Friday night."

She can't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

* * *

She's just finished counting her register when the door opens, the bell announcing someone's arrival. She curses under her breath; she's supposed to meet Rick in a half hour, but the time is solely based on the assumption that her Friday afternoon would be as slow as usual and she could lock up on time. This last minute customer is putting a dent in her plans.

"I'm just closing up," she calls out, her back to the door as she tucks the money in her bank bag, "so I'm sorry, but I open back up at 9 tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can see you tomorrow too?"

She looks up in shock to see Rick standing there, one hand behind his back. "Rick! I thought we were meeting there."

Rick shrugs and steps up to the counter. "I couldn't wait to see you," he admits with a blush. He brings his hand into view to reveal a small, yet vibrant, bouquet. "Plus, I wanted to bring you these."

"Oh, Rick…" Kate accepts them with a grin, and takes an impulsive sniff of the fragrant lilies. "These are beautiful, thank you. I'll be right back." She ducks behind the espresso stand in the back of the store and finds a vase.

"Also," Rick continues when she's back in front, "I had a thought. I haven't had dinner, and if you haven't either, maybe we can do that instead of coffee."

Kate glances down at the black slacks and green sweater she's wearing. She'd picked them out with her date in mind; they're nice enough for a coffee date, but not for a fancy dinner.

Rick seems to notice her hesitance, because he continues before she can even open her mouth. "It's casual, I promise. I know the owner of a small Italian place around the corner, and I asked him to reserve a table, just in case."

Kate chuckles and steps behind the counter again to finish counting the register. She'll close out the till then just lock up; usually she spends a few minutes straightening the books on tables or putting away returns, but she'll do that in the morning. "In that case, dinner sounds great."

They end up shutting the restaurant down, talking about everything and nothing for hours. She tells him how she'd been on the track to be the first female Chief Justice until her mom had been attacked by a mugger five years before. She'd transferred from Stanford to NYU to help her mom recover from several stab wounds, and had worked at the bookstore that her family owned. She'd purchased it from her parents just the previous year.

He tells her about his daughter, his eyes shining with pride when he tells about Alexis's intelligence, even at such a young age. He delicately skirts the subject of his divorce, and Kate makes a mental note to ask him about it another time. The three classes per quarter he teaches at one of the local colleges help him pay the bills, and give him enough flexibility to be his daughter's sole parent, and to write. He shares that he'd been hit with a serious case of writer's block after his novel had flopped, and although that had been almost ten years before, he'd yet to find the undeniable rush of creativity that had fueled him through that first novel.

"Oh jeez, it's after midnight," he says after a glance at his watch, and he signals to the one remaining person in the restaurant, hands over his credit card. "Sorry, Scott. Lost track of time."

The owner approaches with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just let me beat you at poker next week and we'll call it even."

Kate takes the last sip of her wine and stands, allows Rick to help her into her coat. She shivers when his fingers brush against the nape of her neck, and judging by the smile on his face when she turns around, he noticed. "Can I at least leave the tip?"

"No, no, I won't allow it," Rick insists, signing the receipt and leaving it on the table. "Thanks, Scott," he calls out as they head towards the door.

Kate pulls her coat tighter around herself when they step outside. A cold spell had rolled in the previous day, and she looks up to see snow flurries begin to fall. She grins at Rick when he groans, and she glances back to see him shiver and shove his hands in his pockets. "You okay?"

He smiles and takes a step closer. "Forgot my gloves."

She takes his outstretched arm and leans into his side. She's warm with food and wine and just being around him; the night had gone unbelievably well, more than she could have hoped. He's been the perfect gentleman, and she's never felt more comfortable with someone over the course of just a few hours.

But it's late, and she has to be up early to open the store. So as much as she'd love to continue the night, she shouldn't. "I've had a great time tonight, Rick, thank you."

"I sense a 'but,'" he teases, nudging her shoulder with his. He chuckles when she yawns, and he stops walking, guides her under a nearby awning.

"Yeah, I have to be at the store by eight." She slides her hand down his arm and into his pocket, intertwines her fingers with his. It feels a little strange on the first date to be so physical, but at the same time, it feels right with him. "Maybe we can get that coffee next week?"

Rick squeezes her fingers. "What if I don't want to wait until next week?"

Kate leads him back into the snow and he follows, falls into step at her side. "How about we make a date while you walk me home?"

* * *

She wakes with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, despite getting just a few hours of sleep. By the time Rick had walked her home the flurries had become thicker and were starting to stick to the sidewalk, but even the chill in the air couldn't beat the warmth that spread through her when she'd pressed her lips against his in front of her door.

She'd been tempted to invite him inside, but common sense had overcome her physical desire, and she'd simply kissed him a second time before bidding him goodnight.

"Good morning Lanie," Kate greets her friend, and owner of the cafe, as she unlocks the door.

Lanie grins. "Well, don't you look chipper. Have a good night?"

Kate just ducks her head. "Something like that," she admits. She begins her opening procedures while Lanie abandons her for the cafe. Lanie will corner her later, but for now, they both have work to do. She loses track of time after she unlocks the door, but soon she hears the bell ring, and she abandons the new releases table so she can greet the customer.

"Good morning, how can I - Rick!"

"Hey." He takes her hand and brushes a kiss against her cheek after a glance around at the empty store, and his cheeks are flushed when he straightens.

Kate grins and squeezes his hand; she hadn't expected to see him for a couple days, so it's a nice surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugs. "I wanted to get you coffee. I'll be right back."

Kate hears Lanie greet him moments before the espresso machine whirs to life, and she moves to her usual post behind the counter. Rick returns just minutes later with an even deeper flush on his cheeks, and she accepts the coffee with a smile and a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I feel like I just got interrogated," he admits after taking a long sip of his coffee.

Kate chuckles. "She's just looking out for me. She helped me pick up the pieces after the last guy, so she's a little protective." She leans against the counter. "I didn't think I'd see you this soon."

Rick gives her a tender smile. He must have woken up not long ago, because his hair is wet, presumably from a shower, and it flops over his forehead. "I couldn't wait." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I had a really great time last night, Kate."

Kate reaches across the counter for his hand. "Me too. Hey, do you have plans tonight? I might be able to duck out early. Or call someone in to cover me today, if you're free."

His smile widens into a grin that overtakes his entire face. "The chance to spend the whole day with you? Absolutely."

She ends up staying just an hour; she employs a handful of college students, and one jumps at the chance to earn some extra money, despite being called so early. But when Rick meets her outside with another coffee and the warm press of his lips against hers, she knows it's worth it.

* * *

 _A/N: This little idea popped into my head a few weeks ago and just wouldn't let go. Thanks as always to Callie for her enabling and improving. Look for the second and final part soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"This is beautiful," Kate sighs, leaning back against the wall of Rick's chest.

Rick bumps her temple with his chin and squeezes his arms around her waist. "Aren't you glad you agreed to come up here?"

Kate hums in response. She'd hesitated at first when he'd suggested watching the sunset from the top of the Empire State Building after their day in the Museum of Modern Art. They'd emerged from the museum to fresh snow on the ground and a chill in the air, so the thought of being 86 floors high as the sun went down had been less than appealing.

Rick had promised to keep her warm, though, and he has. He hasn't been far from her side the whole evening, arm around her waist or fingers wrapped around hers. Paired with a sky that had cleared, the setting sun painting the sky with color, and it had been one of the best dates she'd had in a long time.

"You don't have to gloat," she counters, turning in his arms and looping hers around his neck. She lifts on her toes to stain her lips against his as her gloved fingers sneak under his scarf, and her fingers brush through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "It isn't attractive."

Rick's eyebrows lift. "So you think I'm attractive?"

Kate rolls her eyes, but can't stop the corners of her mouth from lifting in a smirk. "Not when you gloat," she fires back. She tugs his head down for another kiss, nips his bottom lip when he chuckles into her mouth and smooths the sting with the caress of her tongue. After a few moments she pulls away, breathing hard. "Do you need to get home for Alexis?"

Rick takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, gaze dropping to her mouth. "No, she's at a sleepover."

Kate draws her bottom lip between her teeth. "Want to get out of here? Go someplace warm?"

"Sure," Rick husks, his eyes darkening.

Kate slides her hands down his arms to take his hands, laces their fingers together and tugs him towards the entrance to the enclosed observation deck. "Come on."

* * *

She wakes the next morning at the touch of lips on her cheek and the smell of coffee in the air. "Rick?" she mutters, eyes fluttering open.

He smiles at her from his perch on the side of the bed. "Hey."

Kate runs her fingers through her hair in an attempt to untangle some of the knots. "What time is it?" She narrows her eyes when she sits up and sees that he's dressed. "Are you leaving?"

Rick brushes her hair off her forehead and leans down to kiss her. "I have to pick up Alexis in a bit," he says, apology lacing his words.

"Oh, right." Kate shivers when she slides out of bed, glancing at her clock as she grabs her robe from the floor. It's just after seven, and while the store is open on Sundays, she doesn't have to be there for a couple hours.

"I took the liberty of making coffee," Rick says as Kate slips her robe on, and she gives him a grateful smile before taking a sip. "Don't worry, I didn't snoop too much."

Kate takes his outstretched hand and lets him tug her into his side, and lifts to her toes to brush a kiss to his waiting mouth. They're both quiet as they head through her apartment; like their first date two nights before, she doesn't want it to end, doesn't want her apartment to return to its usual silence.

"Why don't you come over for dinner this week?" Rick asks when they reach her door. "I'd love for you to meet Alexis."

Kate hesitates. "You want me to meet your daughter? We've only been on a couple dates."

"I know, but…" Rick trails off, rocks back onto his heels. "I like you, Kate. I really like you. And I know it's early in this yet-to-be-labeled whatever we have. But want to see you again. I _really_ want to," he adds, reaching out to play with the edge of her robe.

Kate takes his hand and squeezes it. "I really like you too," she admits. When he just grins in response, she leans up to press her smile to his. "I close early on Wednesday and Thursday, if either of those work?"

"Wednesday's perfect." Rick kisses her one more time, then opens the door. "Call you later?"

"I look forward to it already."

She takes her time getting ready, a second cup of coffee not as good as the one he made even though she uses the exact same brew and the exact same creamer. She shakes her head at herself as she sips at it.

Yeah, she's got it bad for him.

Kate arrives at the store minutes before she has to open, and Lanie's already there, setting up for the day. Sundays are one of her busiest days, but the mornings are typically slow, and Lanie corners her after she helps an early customer.

"What?" Kate says, trying to keep her face clear of the grin that she'd had all morning.

Lanie lifts an eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest. "Don't 'what' me, Kate Beckett. You call in help yesterday so you can play hooky with Rick, then you saunter in here, like you don't even care that you're almost late. Not to mention the shit-eating grin you have."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do. So, spill. What happened?"

Kate smiles a greeting at a customer who's just walked in, then turns her attention back to her best friend. "Well, we spent the day at MOMA, then watched the sunset from the Empire State Building."

"And?"

"And we cooked dinner at my place, and…" She trails off, feels her cheeks flush at the memory of how he'd crowded her in the kitchen and tasted the wine from her lips and tongue. How he'd practically carried her to the bedroom, both of them stumbling in their desire. "Well, he spent the night."

Lanie bounces on the balls of her feet. "Girl! How was it? How was he?"

Kate practically pushes Lanie aside to ring up her customer. Some small talk and a transaction later, and Lanie arrives with two mugs in her hands. "He was...great. Amazing. There's no other way to describe it. He's just...perfect." Her gaze locks on a spot on the far wall as she remembers the day they'd had, how they'd lied awake for half the night just talking.

Lanie stays silent, sipping her own tea, and finally speaks when Kate looks at her again, a sheepish look on her face. "You're falling for him."

Kate feels her mouth spread into another grin. "Yeah, I am. I think I already have."

* * *

She adores his daughter.

Alexis is smart and precocious, and Kate gets a first-hand glimpse when she witnesses the 8-year-old instructing Rick on how to make spaghetti sauce. The look Rick throws her screams _help me,_ but Kate can only laugh at her - well, she's pretty sure he's her boyfriend.

After Alexis has retreated to go to bed at her self-imposed nine o'clock bedtime, Rick scoops them each a second bowl of ice cream and sits next to Kate on the couch. "She loves you," he says by way of greeting, handing her a spoon.

Kate reaches over and steals a bite of his chocolate ice cream. "She's a great kid. How did she pick up her interrogation techniques?" she only half-teases. Alexis had asked Kate a series of questions, barely letting Kate answer before moving onto the next one.

"Funny." Rick responds with an ice cream theft of his own before leaning against the back of the couch. "I'm glad you came over."

Kate nudges his arm with her elbow. "I'm glad I came over too."

They finish their dessert in silence, Kate migrating closer until she's pressed against his side, his arm around her shoulders.

Rick eventually breaks the silence. "Do you wanna stay the night?"

Kate lifts her head from its resting place on his shoulder to look up at him. "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

She introduces him to her parents the following weekend, and right away, she can tell that they're just as smitten with him as she is.

"He's good for you, Kate," Johanna says after dinner, when the two of them are in the kitchen getting dessert. "I haven't seen you smile this much in months." She interrupts when Kate starts to protest. "You're always at the store, and that's great. We love that you love it so much. But you need to relax sometimes. Take days off. Have fun." She motions towards Rick, who's deep in conversation with Jim. "Keep him around."

Kate can feel her face flush. Rick does help her relax. "That's the plan."

* * *

It isn't long before Kate and Rick are having regular dinners together, both with and without their families. She meets his mom, who sweeps Kate into her arms and declares that "Katherine, you are part of the family." Martha is a little overwhelming at first, but before leaving for the night, admits to Kate that her son has a light in his eyes that had been missing for a long time.

A month into their relationship, Kate gives him a surprise. She'd discovered _Hell Hath No Fury_ on her shelves, and had promptly removed it so she could read it. It had been a quick read, although she did admit she could see why it had flopped. While he definitely has a way with words, the plot had needed a lot more work. But her boyfriend does have talent.

 _Her boyfriend._

The term makes her flush. They'd only been a couple for a month, and already she can't imagine her life without him. He comes into the shop at least a few times a week, and on days he has to teach when Alexis is out of school, she does her homework in the cafe.

Kate goes to his place for dinner on their one-month anniversary, and while they hadn't planned anything special, she's not surprised by the flowers he hands her upon her arrival. "These are beautiful," she says, taking a long sniff before allowing him to sweep her into a kiss. "Thank you."

"Happy month-iversary." Rick nudges her nose with his when he pulls away. "Alexis is at a sleepover, so we have the whole place to ourselves. So what, or should I say where, do you want to do first?" He punctuates his question with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kate can only laugh and roll her eyes. "First, I'm hungry. For actual food," she adds when he reaches for her with a smirk. She pushes him away and heads towards the kitchen. "What can I do?"

Rick tugs her coat off her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck before putting the coat away. "You can sit and relax. Wine?"

"Please." She tucks her feet under her on the couch and casually takes his book from her purse. Propping it on her thighs, she opens it to a random page and waits for Rick.

"What are you reading?" he asks when he sets a glass of wine on the coffee table. He turns his head, eyes on the book, and after a moment he freezes. "Kate, is that my book?"

Kate shrugs and closes it to reveal the cover. "As the owner of a mystery bookstore, I felt it was important to be familiar with the merchandise I'm selling. As your girlfriend," she continues, taking his hand and pulling him to sit next to her, "I wanted to read it and be supportive."

Rick looks at her with wary eyes. "And? Be honest. It's pretty terrible, right?"

"You were right about the plot." When he nods and looks down, she cups his jaw and lifts his gaze to hers. "But I enjoyed it. You're a really good writer, Rick. I think you could write something else."

"Really?"

"Really." Kate punctuates her answer with a kiss, moaning when he slips his tongue past the seam of her lips. She hums when they part, but he doesn't go far, and drops his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Rick whispers, and as soon as the words slip past his lips his eyes fly open and he freezes. "Oh."

Kate soothes the worry around his eyes with the caress of her thumb. She'd liked him even before their first date, but now that that word is in the air? There's no other explanation for her feelings. "I love you too."

* * *

The next two months pass in a blur. The arrival of spring brings more patrons of both the bookstore and cafe, and Rick is busier than ever with his teaching. He frequently meets students in the cafe, and Alexis comes by after school to do her homework either in the cafe or in Kate's office.

Kate loves Rick's daughter; Alexis is smart, and they share a mutual love of reading that has Kate thankful for her English degree. Lanie takes to Alexis too, so when Kate is busy, Lanie will frequently sit and chat with the girl to pass the time. Alexis is wise beyond her years, but she brings a child-like point of view to many things that has Kate envious of her. It's Alexis who has the idea of a children's section in the store, and Kate is planning on youth-focused activities during the summer.

As the calendar turns to May, everything seems to be perfect. She feels like she has everything going for her, and nothing can go wrong ever again. Which is why a panicked phone call from Lanie stating there's a burst pipe has her running to the store one Monday morning.

"Lanie?" she calls out, locking the door behind her. "Where are you?" When there's no response, the hairs on the back of her neck prick. Her mind races; why would Lanie be here on a day when they're closed? She shouldn't have needed to come in for any reason. And a burst pipe? It doesn't make sense.

Kate heads towards the phone to call Lanie, but something catches her eye on the clearance table. "What the-" She strides over and picks up the most recent Patterson book, which should definitely not be on clearance. She doesn't remember putting it there, but she had been in a hurry to leave the night before. The book jacket is slightly askew, and when she tries to adjust it, a piece of paper flutters to the floor. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she picks it up, only to see her boyfriend's familiar scrawl.

 _Kate,_

 _I've never told you this, but the day we officially met, I used this book as an excuse to talk to you. I knew exactly when it came out. But that moment changed my life. I will forever be grateful that you said yes to a date, and to the second one. If you recall, we watched the sunset that night from a landmark building._

 _I'm taking you on a journey through our relationship. When you take this book back to where it belongs, you'll see the next chapter in our story._

Kate swipes tears off her cheeks. Whatever her boyfriend is doing, she has a feeling she's in for something sappy and incredibly romantic. She takes the book to the P's, eyes peeled for something out of place.

She finds it in moments, _Empire State_ by Henry Porter lying on top of the books instead of where it belongs. She flips through the pages - after putting the Patterson book back - and stops when she sees unfamiliar markings on the title page, along with a ten dollar bill.

 _First of all, the money is for the book. Consider it purchased._

She rolls her eyes at that; she hasn't let Rick buy a book since they started dating. Still, she puts the money in her pocket and vows to use it to buy him coffee.

 _I started to fall for you the moment I saw you. But that second night, when I held you on the top of the Empire State Building? That's when I knew I could love you. And I do, Kate. I love you more than I thought possible._

 _You've been a light in my life in more ways than one. You've opened your store, your home, to me, and to my daughter as well. You've changed our lives, and words cannot describe how grateful I am that you're in my life._

Below that paragraph is a Post-It note that reads _The next surprise is in the youth section._

She enters the newly created section to see the first Nancy Drew book in the middle of an empty shelf. She recognizes it as a first edition she'd found for Alexis, and she smiles to herself while she carefully opens it. A folded piece of paper falls out of this book as well, and Kate feels her eyes well with tears yet again as she reads the words that the 8-year-old has written.

 _Kate,_

 _I hope you're not mad at us for breaking into your store. But Lanie let us in, so is it really breaking in? For the record, this scavenger hunt thing was my idea, no matter what Dad says._

 _I'm glad you said yes when Dad asked you on a date. He's barely stopped smiling since you got together. This will surprise him, because he tried not to let me see, but he's been sad for a long time. I always thought it was because he and my mom didn't work out, but I think it was more than that._

 _He's happy now, and that makes me happy. And it's because of you. I hope you're a part of the family for a long, long time._

 _Oh, I almost forgot: Dad always says that he buys you coffee to make sure you smile at least once that day. You should go to the cafe now to see if you have a smile waiting._

Kate tucks the note in her pocket and turns the corner to see Rick sitting at a table, two mugs in front of him, his fingers tapping the top of the table. His face lights up when he sees her approach, and Kate takes notice of his blue sweater and jeans, looks down at her own ratty pants and hoodie. "I wish I would have known this was dress up day," she teases.

Rick stands to greet her with a kiss, his hands dropping to her waist. "You look great, as usual."

"Uh-huh." She looks down at the mugs, curious why Rick wouldn't call her to meet him. A morning coffee prior to them parting for work isn't unusual, and neither is him stopping by when he doesn't have to work. This, however, is odd. "What's going on, Rick? The little scavenger hunt, now this?"

He sets his hand on top of the mug and nudges it towards her. "I just wanted to do something special. We haven't seen each other a whole lot lately, and I missed you."

Kate lifts a brow, but takes a long sip anyway. She'd rushed out of her apartment before having coffee, and it tastes perfect, as always. "I've missed you too." She covers his hand with hers. "But I don't believe you."

Rick blushes and he dips his head. "You got me," he admits, sliding his hand from hers. After a long moment he chuckles to himself and slides off his chair to one knee. "Kate-"

"Oh my God," she gasps, eyes welling with fresh tears. "Rick."

He just grins. "I know we haven't talked about it, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I really hope that you feel the same way. So, Kate, will you-"

"Yes." Kate covers her mouth and feels her face flush when he just raises his eyebrows. "Sorry. Go on."

Rick chuckles and takes a small box out of his pocket, opens it to reveal a simple diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kate nods before he even finishes, and practically throws herself into his arms. "Yes. Oh my god, yes."

* * *

 _Four months later_

"Ready, Katie?"

Kate turns from the mirror to see her parents at the door, hands clasped and both sets of eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Seeing their emotion makes the tears well in her eyes, and she smooths her palms over her skirt to distract herself. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Her dad holds out his hand. "Let's get you married."

She manages to hold in her tears until she sees Rick at the end of the makeshift aisle, standing at one end of the MOMA rooftop. When his eyes meet hers his face lights up, and she grins, has to be prodded by her father to take the first step down the aisle towards her soon-to-be-husband.

The walk between the guests passes in a blur, and before she knows it her father is kissing her cheek and she's taking Rick's hand in front of the officiant.

"Shall we begin?"

The corners of Rick's eyes crinkle when he grins, and he nods, but his gaze never leaves hers. Within just a few minutes she's slipping a ring on his finger and he's doing the same, and they're pronounced husband and wife. She nudges his shoulders back when he tries to deepen their kiss; they are in front of their friends and family, and they'll have plenty of time for more later.

Hours later, after they've escaped to the honeymoon suite of a nearby hotel, and they've thoroughly ravished each other, she lets herself relax.

"Stop thinking so hard, Mrs. Rodgers," Rick mutters against her shoulder. "You're supposed to be resting up for round two."

Kate chuckles and turns in his arms so she can meet his sleepy gaze. "I'm pretty sure we can both find the energy," she teases, her hand finding his under the covers and bringing it up to press a kiss to his knuckles.

He hums and scoots closer, drops his forehead to hers. "What are you thinking about?"

She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of her husband - _husband_ \- pressed against her, their chests together and legs intertwined. When the year had started she couldn't fathom meeting and marrying someone, let alone in the short time in which it had happened. But not only is she looking forward to spending the rest of her life with this perfect man, but she loves his daughter fiercely, can't wait to share in the joys, and even struggles, of raising her. And she can't help but look forward to the day when she and Rick decide to add to their family.

"Nothing," she lies, nudging her nose against his.

"Liar."

She grins and leans forward to peck a kiss to his mouth. "Just thinking about us. How happy I am."

"Hmm." Rick's lips turn up in a sleepy smile. "I am too. Oh! I almost forgot."

Kate watches as he bounds over to his suitcase, appreciating the view of her naked husband— _that won't ever get old_ —as he rummages through it. After a few moments he turns back around, smirking and wiggling his hips when she's caught staring. She just rolls her eyes and sits up, holding the sheet to her chest. "What's that?" she asks, nodding towards the wrapped present in his hands.

Rick climbs back under the covers and hands it to her. "Open it."

She gasps when she does to reveal a stack of bound papers. "What…Rick, is this…" She turns it over; on the front, it reads _Nikki Heat. Book One. By Richard Castle._ "Oh my God, you wrote a book?"

"It needs a lot of editing, and it probably sucks." He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and brushes his thumb along her cheekbone. "But I want you to read it before I even consider sending it to any publishers."

Kate traces her fingers along the letters of the name, his pseudonym. When she'd found a copy of _Hell Hath No Fury,_ the different last name had initially thrown her off. Rick had used it to protect his privacy, so when the book had flopped, everybody simply wondered where Richard Castle disappeared to, while Rick Rodgers went on with his everyday life.

She'd known he hadn't written in months, anything substantial in years, when they'd met. But a few times throughout their relationship, when she'd call him, she'd hear the unmistakeable sound of keys on a keyboard, and had caught him at his computer in the middle of the night several times. So she knows he'd been writing. She just had no idea what.

"Why?" she asks, his last statement hitting her. "Why do you want me to read it first?"

Rick just smiles. "Because it's for you." When she stays silent, her mouth open in surprise, he continues. "I lost all my confidence after my first book flopped. I couldn't write, could barely string words together to form a legible sentence. It was a decade of hell, honestly. Besides taking care of Alexis, I had no clue what I was doing." He ducks his head and looks in her eyes. "And then I met you. And I learned about you. And the moment I knew I was in love...it was our first night together. I couldn't stop staring as you slept, and I knew I had to share my love for you with the world. It was the moment I realized that I'd found inspiration again."

"Oh…" Kate breathes before surging forward, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. "I love you," she mutters against his mouth, nudging him to his back. She breaks away long enough to set the manuscript on the nightstand, then settles on his lap. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." His hands skim up her sides and he groans when she rocks her hips. "Again?" he pleads.

Kate chuckles at the desperation in his tone, and allows him to flip them over. "Always, Rick. Always."

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and, hopefully, review! And to Callie as always!_


End file.
